


Makeup Trouble

by AutisticSimon



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, actually not a comedy even though it kinda sounds like one, and everybody needs to know how much, end of s2 spoilers, especially kieren, really just simon talking about how amazing kieren is, simon just really loves kieren okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticSimon/pseuds/AutisticSimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His hands went to Kieren’s hair, golden and red. It was their favorite place to be. Simon ran his hands though it like fingers weaved in prayer. He wished Kieren would look at him, but his boyfriend was staring resolutely at his hands, fidgeting in his lap."<br/>As we all know, Kieren Walker is terrible at doing his makeup.  Simon helps out.<br/>Merely a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> really only skimmed over as far as editing goes. let me know about typos.

Simon and Kieren were going to the city on the train. Simon said it was probably best to lay low right now. After Simon had decided _not_ to kill his boyfriend in sacrifice to the undead prophet many of the other redeemed had decided he was a traitor. Put that on top of the usual disdain from the living and sticking out was a bad idea. Kieren was sitting on the bed in Amy’s Gran’s room in the bungalow, looking in the mirror and putting on his cover-up when he noticed Simon leaning against the door frame, already in his contacts and makeup, gazing at him.

“You’re doing that wrong,” he said with a small quirk of his lips. Pushing himself off the door frame, Simon walked up to Kieren and knelt on his knees in front of him. “Let me help.”

Cradling Kieren’s face gently with his left hand, Simon used the sleeve of his right to wipe off some of the caked on cover-up Kieren had on. “You’re putting too much on Kier.” After removing all his excess makeup, Simon took Kieren's face in both hands. He ran his thumbs gently over Kieren's cheekbones and down over his lower lip, gazing into his contact-masked eyes. Kieren blinked and looked down at his hands, resting in his lap. His long eyelashes fluttered over his cheekbones, gorgeous and pale. Simon thought there was something radiant about Kieren. Something that glistened behind his eyes, even when they were covered by fake brown.

His hands went to Kieren’s hair, golden and red. It was their favorite place to be. Simon ran his hands though it like fingers weaved in prayer. He wished Kieren would look at him, but his boyfriend was staring resolutely at his hands, fidgeting in his lap.

They didn’t speak for a long time, just sat there with Simon studying Kieren’s face and Kieren looking down. Eventually Simon spoke.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Kieren scoffed lightly but didn’t say anything in response. ”Truly,” Simon insisted. To further his point he pressed a gentle kiss to the edge of Kieren’s mouth.

Kieren was odd in that way. He never rejected Simon’s compliments but he never really accepted them either. Simon absolutely hated it.

He also hated that he needed to put all this makeup on Kieren. It had been months since Kieren felt the need to hide his face. Months since he had become able to accept himself. Coving it up felt like a regression. It also felt like a crime. To hide something so beautiful and so ethereal from the world all for the sake of blending in.


End file.
